


Whiskey, on the rocks

by The_great_Amethyst



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brunnhilde gets turned on by Carols powers, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, but like who doesn't?, lets play: find the part where i thought i was funny, this can't happen in canon but who cares lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Carol Danvers goes to a bar on AsgardFic request from my tumblr.





	Whiskey, on the rocks

Carol sighed as she pushed the heavy door open to the Tavern, god she had a long day of traveling to Asgard and trying to get a meeting with the king and queen, which was apparently almost impossible here. The only thing she wanted right now was a fucking drink.  
The Tavern was almost packed to the brim, there were men and women sitting everywhere that they could. Carols eyes dragged over to the bar and the menu sitting over the bar, all written in Asgardian.  
  
She walked over to the bar and sat on one of the free barstools, glancing over at the man who was sitting a stool away from her. In the back of her mind, she knew that the man wouldn’t do anything because the men here weren't as scummy as the ones back on earth but she couldn’t help but be slightly on edge.  
  
She turned her head to look at the bartender who was coming to a stop in front of her. “What can I get you, Miss?” He asked.  
Carol paused for a moment trying to figure how to ask what the strongest thing they had that wouldn’t kill her because Asgardians have amazingly high alcohol tolerance. “She’ll have some whiskey, on the rocks,” A voice behind her said, she whipped her head around in time to see the woman sit next to her. Carol stared at her, she was honest to god one of the most beautiful human beings or well gods she had ever seen. Her long brown hair was thrown over her shoulder, she was wearing some type of white armor as well.  
  
Carol saw the bartender nod his head out of the corner of her eye.  
“And you’ll have the regular, Valkyrie?” He asked. The woman-she must be named Valkryie nodded and the barter walked off to get their drinks.  
“I know I’m pretty blondie but you don’t need to stare,” She teased, turning her head to look at Carol and leaning her elbow on a table. Carol felt her face heat up, she swallowed.  
  
“Um my name’s Carol,” She said quickly. Valkyrie nodded and smiled like she was pleased with her self. “I’m Brunnhilde,”  
  
Carol furrowed her eyebrows and gave her a weird look. “But he just called you Valkyrie,” She pointed out.  
Val-Brunnhilde snorted, “That’s just my position in the army,” She sighed and shook her head. “I knew you weren't from here but I didn’t expect you to be that out of touch with Asgardian culture,”  
  
“Then why don’t you tell me about it,” Carol said, trying her best to flirt with her. And she couldn’t really gauge how well it was working.  
  
“Only if you tell me a bit about yourself first.”  
The clink of drinks being set down made her tear her gaze away from Brunnhilde to look at the drinks. She had whiskey in a small glass, and instead of ice like she would usually expect with whiskey, it was actual rocks. Like actual fucking rocks, god Asgard had some weird drinks.  
  
“This won’t kill me right?” She asked staring at the whiskey with caution.  
  
“Not unless you actually drink the rocks,” Brunnhilde said, grabbing her drink, which just looked like a regular beer that she could get from earth. Carol nodded, eh she might as well try it. She grabbed the whiskey, spun it around a bit then took a sip, feeling the whiskey burn down her throat.  
  
“Huh that’s surprisingly good,” She mumbled and set the drink down. Brunnhilde hummed.  
  
“Asgardian alcohol is some of the best in the universe,” She said matter-of-factly before taking a big swig of her beer. “But as I said before I would like to get to know you a little bit better if that’s okay with you of course,”  
  
Carol nodded happily, “Yeah it’s fine, go ahead and ask me whatever you want,”  
Brunnhilde paused for a moment, “Okay, where are you from?”  
  
“Earth, or Midgard as I think you call it here,” Carol took a sip of her drink. “But you could argue that part of me is from Kree,” Brunnhilde’s face contorted in disgust and her hand suddenly went for her hip, for what Carol could only assume is weapon.  
  
Carol quickly shook her head. “I’m not aligned with them anymore I swear,” She rose her hands up in defense, but Brunnhilde didn’t look convinced, with her hand still resting on her hip.  
  
“They just sort of kidnapped me and forced me to become one of them all because I had some stupid powers,” She said quickly, a rush of regret in pain running through her as she said that. Brunnhilde relaxed putting her hand back on the bar. “I’m sure your powers aren't that stupid if the Kree wanted them,” She said, her voice sounding reassuring and kind. “Well yeah they aren’t completely stupid but they are hard to handle sometimes,” She said, recalling the time she almost burned Talos’s clothes. Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Can I see them?” Carol shook her head, “I don’t want to set the bar on fire,” She explained.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that,” Brunnhilde clapped her on the back and pointed to what looked like a target on the wall. “Just aim for that target,”  
Carol glanced at her wearily and Brunnhilde rolled her eyes.  
“It’s common around here to show your strength on that target, so nobody around here will think your weird for doing it plus you might even impress someone,” She said with a sly wink at the end. Carol smirked, not missing what Brunnhilde was implying.  
  
“I’m about to knock your socks off sweetheart.” Brunnhilde furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head. “It’s an earth expression,” She explained, Brunnhilde nodded.

“Alright then, ‘knock my socks off’ as you put it,” Carol rolled her eyes, but prepared herself to do it all the same. She quickly lined up a shot, making sure that no one was in the way, then shot a quick photon blast at the target.  
  
The blast destroyed the target, making it so that the only thing left was dust. There was applause all around as well as people looking around to see who had done that. Carol looked back at Brunnhilde, who was looking at her with jaw dropped. “You alright?” Carol asked teasingly. Brunnhilde closed her mouth and swallowed.  
  
“Is it bad that i sort of want to kiss you right now?” She asked. Carol smiled wide.  
  
“You can go ahead and do it if you want,” And so Brunnhilde did. She grabbed onto the collar of Carols suit and pulled her in for a deep kiss. What happened next was sort of a blur, like she had momentarily gotten drunk on the kiss, she remembered Brunnhilde slipping her tongue into her mouth. She remembered wrapping her hands around Brunnhildes neck trying to deepen the kiss further if that was even possible. Then Brunnhilde pulled back, panting.  
  
“Do you want to take this to my place?” She asked gently. “Yes, god yes,” Carol answered quickly and just like that they left the tavern as Brunnhilde dragged her down the street.

* * *

  
  
Carol woke up, tangled in silk bed sheets. She groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Looking to her side she only found a cold spot next to her. She frowned at it. Brunnhilde couldn’t have just abandoned her right? She was in her house after all. Carol pushed the sheets off of her self and swung her legs over the bed, immediately feeling a rush of air. She needed to find her clothes from wherever she threw them off last night.

Carol looked at the bedside table and saw her clothes folded in a nice stack along with a note on top of it. She reached out and grabbed the note to read it.  
  
_’Hey Carol, I had to leave because of the stupid princess, I wanted to wake you up to tell you but you just looked so cute sleeping. So I decided not to. Here are your clothes and there's some breakfast in the kitchen, although it might be cold by the time you wake up. But that’s something you can handle right? Anyways if you ever want to see me again my intergalactic number is at the bottom, because I would love to get to know you a lot more.-Brunnhilde’_ And as promised at the bottom was a number mixed with some Asgardian characters.  
  
Carol smiled at the note, folding it up and putting it back on the bedside table. She grabbed her clothes and thought about what she was going to text Brunnhilde.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute space girlfriends deserve the world. 
> 
> Tumblr: amethyst2900. 
> 
> You can request valcarol fics there but if you do just know that it might take me a while to get to the since i'm doing Camp NaNo
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and loved.


End file.
